Keserű gondolatok az éjszakában
by Zoheleth
Summary: eléggé szomorkás és nem profi mű, de valahol mindent le kell kezdeni :


**_Keserű gondolatok az éjszakában_**

**Írta:**Zoheleth  
**K****orhatár:**nincs   
**Megjegyzések:**Kicsit borús hangulatú. Úgy tessék olvasni, hogy ez volt életem első novellája, amit most találtam meg.

Este van. Késő este. Kint állok a temetőben. Előttemegy egyszerű sír. Hideg van. Fázok , de nem mozdulok. Nem tudok. Ez a sír az _Ő _sírja. Az _Övé_, az egyetlen emberé akit szerettem, akit szeretek. Miért kellet meghalnia? És _Én_ miért élek még? Vállalnám érted a szenvedést, a kínokat akár a halált is, de már késő. Késő, mert meghaltál. Itt hagytál egyedül. _Rajtad _kívül senki nem szeretett, szeret _Engem_. Mindenki utál _Rajtad_ kívül, mindenki most már kivétel nélkül, mert _Te_ már nem vagy itt. Miért _Te_? Mért nem valaki más? Mért nem _Én_? Nélküled az életem nem ér semmit. De _Nekem_ élnem kell. Élnem, mert megígértem, hogy vigyázok a fiadra. Megígértem, hogy nem engedem, hogy baja essen, semmilyen körülmények között sem. Még az sem érdekel ki az apja. A _Te _fiad és _Én_ megígértem, hogy vigyázok rá. Be is tartom amit ígértem, de tudnom kell miért _Engem_ kértél meg rá, mért nem a férjed valamelyik barátját. Miért gondolod úgy, hogy _Én_ jobban tudok rá vigyázni? Nem értem. Miért bízol _Bennem _ennyire? Nem érdemlem meg. Sosem érdemeltem meg. De _Te_ azok fényében is megbízol _Bennem_ amiket tettem, amit _Veled_ tettem az iskolában. _Téged_ nem érdekel. Csodállak ezért. Szeretlek nem félek kimondani, hisz _Te_ is szeretsz. De miért? Mi közöm a fiadhoz, hogy _Rám_ bíztad, hogy _Engem_ kértél meg arra, hogy vigyázzak rá. Az apja a legnagyobb ellenségem volt. _Te_ is tudod, de nem érdekelt. _Engem_ sem érdekel vigyázni fogok rá mindig míg csak élek. Eddig egyszer láttam, úgy hasonlít az apjára, de a szeme, az a gyönyörű szép csillogó zöld szeme, mintha csak a _Tied _lenne. Pont olyan, mint a _Te _szemed volt. Már csak volt. Olyan kicsi és védtelen és _Te_ már nem vagy mellette. Egyikőtök sincs mellette. Nem lehettek. Mindketten meghaltatok. De _Ő_ nem. _Ő _él és egészséges. De nincs senkije, és csak _Én_ vigyázok rá messziről, hogy ne lásson. Mint egy oltalmazó árnyék _Vagyok_ mellette és leszek is mindig. Ezt ígérem. Már eljött az éj, a feketeség egyre sűrűbb. A csend pedig egyre inkább fojtogat. Kiáltanék, de nem tudok. Már semmit sem tudok tenni. Egyszerűen nem tudok megmozdulni vagy akár megszólalni. Félelem fog el ahogy a jövőre gondolok, már nem leszel mellettem, hogy biztass és segíts, ha kell. Nem, most már egyedül _Vagyok_. Teljesen egyedül. _Nélküled _üres az életem, de ki fogok tartani. Ki kell tartanom. De ez a fojtogató érzés lassan kiől _Belőlem_ minden érzelmet. Csak a fiad miatt maradok itt. Csak miatta élek még. Felelősséget érzek iránta, azért, hogy _Ő _biztonságban legyen. Nem értem, mért, de valamiért a sajátomnak is érzem. Nem értem, és nem is fogom érteni. _Te _meg tudnád adni a választ. Tudom, hogy _Te _tudnád. De már nem mondhatod el. Már nem. De _ÉnTe_ tudtad a választ, de soha nem mondtad el. Miért? Miért nem mondtad el? Ez a kérdés nem hagy nyugodni, valamit titkoltál előlem. Sose kérdeztelek, mert szerettelek, még most is szeretlek. De _Te_ se mondtad el. Így ez a titok a _Tied_ maradt, magaddal vitted a sírba. Magaddal nehogy bárki is megtudhassa. De_ Nekem _elmondhattad volna. _Én_ nem árultam volna el senkinek. Mégis kinek mondtam volna el, senki, _Rajtad_ kívül senki nem hallgatott meg. Vagy talán épp _Nekem_ nem volt szabad tudnom? De miért? Annyi a kérdés és nem tudom megválaszolni őket. Talán soha. Talán. Mennem kéne, de nem tudlak itt hagyni. Soha nem foglak tudni itt hagyni. Pedig mennem kell. De egyszerűen megbénultam. Órák óta mozdulni sem tudok, csak nézem a sírt. A _Te_ sírod. De most már mennem kell. A hajnal első sugarai már itt vannak. Végre megmozdulok. Még egyszer. Még egyszer végigsimítok a sírkövön. Még egyszer azon a néven, kinek a viselője a legfontosabb volt számomra. Kit a mai napig is szeretek és szeretni fogok örök időkig. Ég _Veled_. Ég _Veled_ kedvesem. Mindig emlékezni fogok a nevedre, és arra a két édes szóra, mit szívem szerint most neked mondanék: **_Szeretlek Lily._**


End file.
